


Feel me, I'm running through your veins

by Queerklancing



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “Hunk?” Lance pulls a face at the hoarse sound of his voice. “What’s this smell?”“Uh, yeah,” Hunk says and rubs the back of his neck. “Keith … asked me to give this to you.”He takes a few more steps towards Lance’s bed and hands him a dark cloth. Lance can feel how his body reacts the moment he realizes what he’s holding in his hands. It’s Keith’s shirt.





	Feel me, I'm running through your veins

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO excuse for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also this is an extra story for my Omegaverse fic "Breathe me in, Breath me out" you might want to read that before this one :D )
> 
> (And ... since this is my first time writing smut since FOREVER ... tell me if you like it because ... I had fun writing this and I might write more smut in the future SO YEAH ENJOY)

Lance is burning. His skin feels too tight and the sheets are damp with his own sweat, sticking to his bare skin. The air in the room is thick and he can smell his own heat-scent, too sweet for his sensitive nose. Lance buries his face in the mattress with a soft whine.

He already jerked off twice but he’s still hard. It’s not enough. He needs his Alpha. He needs _Keith._

Lance is embarrassed by the fact that he cried for Keith after he was gone. Hunk tried to calm him down but he was flooded with panic. It got better after a while, but the longing in his chest is still painful.

Lance sighs into the sheets at the thought. He can still smell Keith on his skin, and the pulsating pain on his neck is a constant reminder that he was claimed.

A pleased shiver runs down his spine at the thought. But it’s not right. Keith should be here with him, in his bed, where he can smell him.

Lance inhales deeply in the search for a comforting scent. And suddenly he is hit with the heavy smell of an Alpha.

Lance opens his eyes in surprise and a loud keening sound is ripped from his throat when he abruptly sits up.

“W-Woah, there!”

It’s Hunk who stands in the door, his hand raised in a reassuring gesture.

“I-It’s just me.”

Lance closes his eyes and a desperate cry leaves his lips. Maybe it was just his imagination?

“Can I come in?”

Hunk’s face is flushed and he looks slightly uncomfortable. Lance can’t blame him though. At this point of his heat his smell is so intense that even a Beta is influenced. Lance nods and runs a hand over his face.

He takes a deep breath when Hunk steps into his room, and his eyebrows twitch, when that heavy scent hits him again.

“Hunk?” Lance pulls a face at the hoarse sound of his voice. “What’s this smell?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hunk says and rubs the back of his neck. “Keith … asked me to give this to you.”

He takes a few more steps towards Lance’s bed and hands him a dark cloth. Lance can feel how his body reacts the moment he realizes what he’s holding in his hands. It’s Keith’s shirt.

He can’t help the whine that leaves his lips, and he should be embarrassed because Hunk flinches at the sound.

“I- I hope that’s a good idea,” Hunk stutters and Lance presses his lips into a thin line. He doesn’t trust his voice anymore so he nods frantically. And it seems like Hunk notices the change in the air.

“Okay, I’m … I’m gonna leave, call me if you need anything,” he says while walking backwards, almost stumbling over his own feet.

“Thanks,” Lance croaks and waits until the door closes behind Hunk, before he buries his face in Keith’s shirt.

A loud whimper leaves his mouth and a shiver wrecks his body when he inhales Keith’s scent. The rich and earthy smell of his Alpha. He drops back onto the bed and lies on his side, his nose buried deep in the fabric.

Lance can smell Keith, the scent of his sweat and arousal clinging to the fabric. The shirt is still warm from Keith’s skin. Lance curls into himself and moans into the cloth.

“Oh my _god_.”

Lance trembles when he feels how hot slick trickles down his thighs.

Another moan leaves his lips, when he rolls onto his back and feels the hard curve of his erection against his stomach. He brings the shirt to his face and inhales again; enjoys the hot shiver that rushes through his body.

Lance remembers how Keith’s hands felt on his skin. They were a little smaller than Lance’s, but hot and rough in the right places. Lance sighs when he thinks about Keith’s strong fingers. A jolt of arousal shivers through Lance, making his dick twitch in response.

He shifts on the damp sheets and feels how his thighs slide against each other, wet with slick. A soft mewling sound leaves his mouth, when he remembers how Keith had snapped. How he pulled Lance into him with those strong hands, how his fingers trailed down under the waistband of his pants. The brush of his fingertips, where Lance wanted them the most.

And Lance doesn’t even notice how his hand wanders down between his legs. His back arches from the bed, and a loud keening sound drops from his lips, when he pushes his finger into the wet heat between his cheeks.

And suddenly he imagines Keith between his legs, looking up at him with those dark _dark_ eyes. Lance twitches and his mouth falls open on a loud and wet moan, when he imagines how Keith would lick the slick from his thighs. He envisions that those are Keith’s fingers, pushing deep into his ass.

“ _Fuck_ \- ah,” Lance moans, when he adds a second finger, shuddering at the delicious stretch. He starts moving his hand and the slide of his fingers makes his legs twitch. But it’s not enough and Lance is so _wet_ , he can easily slide in another one.

His head falls back with a shuddered gasp. He imagines how Keith would bite the soft skin on the inside of his thighs, leaving bruises along the way. Lance remembers how it had felt, when Keith’s teeth sank into his flesh.

The memory shivers hot though Lance’s body, settling deep in the pit of his stomach. He needs _more_.

Lance bends his knees and pushes his hips up to give himself more room to move. And like this he can sink his fingers even deeper into his ass.

“ _Hmm_ oh god,” Lance whines high in his throat, when he hooks his fingers and a violent shiver wrecks his body.

By now his dick is leaking so hard, that he can feel it dripping onto his stomach. He feels _amazing_.

Lance’s heart is pounding hard in his chest and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. Slick is dripping around his fingers that are constantly moving in and out of him, and maybe … just maybe he could …

Lance bites into Keith’s shirt and stifles the deep groan that rips from his throat, when he pushes another finger past his rim. Keith’s scent is overwhelming now and Lance’s thighs tremble. He shifts his fingers and –

“Holy _shit,”_ Lance cries and the shirt falls from his lips. His head rolls back with a groan, because now the stretch is enough to imagine that it’s Keith’s _cock_ sinking into him instead. He thinks about Keith’s face, flushed in arousal. How Keith would furrow his eyebrows in concentration, mouth falling open on a moan, while pushing into him.

A high-pitched sound is ripped from Lance’s throat. A sound so _needy_ and wet that Lance feels a hot jolt of embarrassment running down his spine. But he can’t help it, because he remembers what Keith sounded like in the storage room. His voice deep and hoarse with arousal. He remembers the way Keith cursed under his breath, when he smelled Lance.

“Oh _Fuuuck_ ,” Lance keens and it’s long and drawn out, when he starts fucking his fingers into himself faster. Lance’s breath hitches, when his forearm brushes his dick. He is _so_ hard.

By now his body is moving too much, hips grinding to fuck down onto his moving fingers in sync. He’d have to let go of Keith’s shirt to touch his dick, but he _can’t._ It would slip off his chest and Keith’s heavy smell makes his fantasy feel so _real._

Would Keith fuck him nice and slow? Grinding into him, taking him apart slowly?

Or would he fuck him so hard, that Lance would shift on the bed with every hard snap of his hips?

Lance’s back arches and a high-pitched moan leaves him, when his fingers brush against the sweet spot inside of him. He can feel the slick running down on the inside of his legs and his chest flushes hot, when he hears the wet sounds of his movements.

Lance knows that Keith would fuck him good and hard, holding onto his hips with his strong hands, leaving bruises on his skin.

“Fuck, _Keith_ , j- just like that,” he moans breathlessly and Keith’s name sounds so _right_ , dripping from his lips. He can almost hear how Keith chuckles in response. God, would Keith like him to be vocal?

Just the _thought_ that Keith could hear him like that makes Lance’s mouth fall open with a loud groan. His fingers are moving frantically now and Keith’s name falls from his lips in a constant string of moans.

Lance’s thighs are trembling, and his stomach twitches, when he brushes against his most sensitive spot again and again.

Lance is pressing the shirt closer to his face, his fingers twitching and fisting harder into the fabric. He breathes in Keith’s scent and moans wetly into the shirt. He’s _so_ close.

He imagines how Keith would look above him, rolling his hips into Lance, droplets of sweat running down his face. How his eyes would screw shut with desire, fingers biting into Lance’s skin, when he buries himself deep inside of him. How he would moan Lance’s name deep from the back of his throat.

“ _Ah_ , Keith I’m-“, Lance moans, and when his fingers brush against his prostate once again, he screams. His legs snap together, trapping his arm between them and his vision goes white, when he comes in hot long stripes all over his chest.

Lance’s ears are ringing and his chest is heaving with every breath he takes, when he slowly comes down from his high.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he wheezes. That was the hardest he ever came in his entire life. And he didn’t even touch his dick. The afterglow from his orgasm is still pulsating though his body in sync with the heavy beat of his heart.

His thighs won’t stop quivering and a soft cry leaves his lips, when he finally pulls his fingers out of himself and whipes them on his sheets. Lance stretches his legs out with a pleased sigh and closes his eyes, when his heavy limps sink into the mattress.

He has never felt like this before during his heats. He’s exhausted but also relaxed and … fulfilled. Maybe that’s what heats are like with an Alpha.

Lance shivers when he thinks about how it would be if Keith was _really_ with him during his heat. Maybe he should be embarrassed that he came while thinking about him, but really, he isn’t to blame. And … this wasn’t the first time it happened.

He has always been weak to Keith’s scent. It’s heavy in his room now, like it was back in the storage room. A rich and earthy smell. It reminds him of the desert and a campfire at night. It’s a smell he always loved and now it sticks to his skin, mingles with his own scent.

Keith claimed him. He claimed him but pushed down his instincts because he didn’t want to hurt Lance.

A warm flutter raises in Lance’s stomach. Lance remembers how soft he was with him. The soothing whispers and the kisses to his temple.

Keith is strong and grumpy, but also so gentle and caring. He would never hurt him.

Keith is still thinking about Lance, even now where he most certainly has to deal with his own problems.

And the heavy ache in Lance’s heart has nothing to do with any omega instincts or heat symptoms. It’s the same feeling he always had around Keith.

And Lance decides that it’s time to embrace this feeling. He will tell Keith after all of this is over.

A lazy smile spreads on Lance’s lips. He stretches his arms and a pleased groan leaves him when his joints pop. Suddenly he feels something shift on his chest.

Lance looks down and a mortified squeal leaves his lips. Keith’s shirt. He forgot about his shirt. He picks it up with two fingers and groans when he sees that he got cum all over it.

“Oh my god,” he whines and his head plops back down onto the bed.

“Well … that will be an embarrassing conversation.”


End file.
